Adjustments
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Dick–Jason–Tim–Steph Summary: AU. In a world where all the Robins are a team, and around the same age...hormones run rampant. But it's okay they all know how to make adjustments for things like that.


**Adjustments**

* * *

"How exactly is this survival training?" Steph asked grumpily.

Tim was glad she had, because he was wondering it as well. But he was supposed to be the brainy Robin, and **know** these things.

Jason, the brawling Robin, shrugged and smirked. "If we can all stand to be in the same room for an entire night with only each other for company and distraction, then supposedly we can survive anything."

Tim had to snort at that. "That's…a surprising idea, coming from Bruce." Now if the lone Batman had been in there **with** them…

Sighing and shifting his feet, accidentally bumping Tim and Steph's in the process, Dick, the bendy Robin, said, "Yeah, but the fights me and Jay used to get into when he first came aboard…"

"Oh, really?" asked Steph. She was the busty, blonde and lone girl (which she insisted made her the best) Robin. She'd only been a Robin for a year, but she'd been Spoiler for two before that until Tim had asked her aboard.

Tim knew Jay still held a bit of a grudge over him not being the one to bring in a hot girl to their team.

Jay punched Dick on the shoulder, but lightly. It still caused the one blanket encircling them all to fall off said shoulder, however. "If only you hadn't been so pissy about sharing the mantle."

"It isn't the mantle, or the position," Dick said, in the tired, yet frustrated tone of voice of someone who had explained something several dozen times and was **still** upset about it. "Robin was **my** idea, **my** mother's name for me, and Bruce, as usual, didn't bother to even ask me if I minded if he gave it to someone else."

Jay rolled his eyes, obviously having been the recipient of those several dozen reiterated explanations. "C'mon, dude, you're **still** Robin."

"We **all** are," Dick pointed out, but the rancor in his voice was replaced by awe, as usual when he contemplated their team.

Tim made empathetic noises and patted Dick on the shoulder, trying not to blush as Steph's foot became adventurous near his…groin area. The dual direction of his attention was the only reason he brought up his stalking career; Jay always called him a fool for hiding in the shadows and not asking to become a Robin sooner, but Tim hadn't really known it was possible to **apply** for the position. "Well, Bruce was probably more focused on the idea of giving you the younger brother you asked for for Christmas when you were ten."

Dick paled, eyes going wide. "Er…"

Jay burst out laughing, whether at Tim's words or Dick's expression no one could tell. Especially not Steph, who was doing a half-assed job of fending off his roaming hands under the blanket, since Tim had started to retaliate. They were all only wearing PJs, not their armor, and so their usual unsubtle flirting and foreplay was much easier to engage in.

Steph finally got tired of them all pretending that they were just going to talk until they fell asleep. She didn't know why they always had to act as if sex was some covert operation. Steph sat up, moving several feet away from the boys and taking the blanket with her, and revealing that Jay, at least, had removed his shirt under the cover. Dick and Tim looked mussed, and Tim had lost his socks (she'd removed them herself), but they both still wore their T-shirts and boxers.

The removal of the blanket, however, caught their attention. The room wasn't cold, but the absence of the fleece blanket's warmth was startling. They all turned to look at her, Tim blushing as per usual, and Jay grinning, also as per usual.

"The first person who refers to anyone else as a sibling does not get to sex me up for a full week," Steph said imperiously, then sniffed in derision, nose in the air. Dick had been inordinately fond of nicknames when she'd joined; Jay was Little Wing, Tim was Techy Timmy, and she herself…well, she'd beaten the idea of 'little sister' out of Dick the first time she'd sucked his brains out through his cock, but she didn't think Princess was much better.

"Oh, really?" Dick asked, raising one eyebrow, and making Steph wish once more that she could figure out how to do that. After they'd all started having sex, she would have hoped that Dick would have let go of idea of sibling bonds. Steph **still** couldn't believe it had taken her joining the team for the guys to admit they wanted to do each other. After almost four years of all of them together, she would have thought the UST would have caused them to spontaneously combust. Honestly, it was plain as day that Tim had a crush on Jay, and he wasn't much better about Dick.

Still, all of them together made a good team, and they rarely all had the exact same night off for extended lovemaking. She wished the boys would just get over themselves and get over to **her** already. "Yes, really," Steph said, and folded her arms over her barely covered breasts. She wasn't sure if the others had noticed, but she didn't wear a bra to sleep in, and she wasn't wearing one then.

Jay probably had noticed, if the leer he was giving her was any indication. "So does this mean you're horny, Girl Robin?"

"Like you aren't, Idiot Robin," Steph returned sweetly. At his scowl, her smile became even sunnier. Jay wasn't stupid, but he didn't always apply himself. The more she called him stupid, the harder Jay worked, and the better a Robin he became.

"I know I am," Tim said softly, and when Jay and Dick turned to eye him, he blushed brighter than their uniforms. "Well, I **am**. All three of you have been teasing me for the last hour. A man can only take so much."

Considering he was the youngest Robin, even if only by fourteen months, he was far from being a man. But they were all Robin, so age didn't really matter.

Dick nodded sagely. "Point." Then he grabbed both Jay and Tim and dragged them over to Steph so they were all sitting on top of the blanket. "So, who brought the lube and condoms?"

"I've got the lube," Jay said with a smirk, pulling a large tube out of his shorts. The bulge inside his boxers didn't decrease notably at all.

"I've got the condoms," Tim admitted, with yet another blush as he removed his shirt and revealed the string of plastic packets wrapped around his chest.

"And I made sure Bats disabled the cameras in the room," Steph said, feeling imminently smug. It wasn't like he didn't know what was going on with them, but plausible deniability was a good thing when it came to his technically underage wards.

"So…what are we waiting?" Dick asked, as if Steph hadn't been the one to basically say the same thing five minutes.

Dick didn't bother to wait for an answer before he started stripping off his clothes. Jay pounced Tim, and yanked off his boxers before sucking his cock inside like a Hoover. His big mouth actually **was** good for something besides insulting people. Tim's eyes rolled back in his head, but he had enough experience now to be able to use his nimble fingers to feel up Steph's chest, tweaking her nipples in the way she really liked. Steph had to lie back against Tim's chest to be able to let Tim keep touching her when Dick kneeled between her legs and started to fuck her, but they managed the movements with ease.

They were Robins, after all, and always knew how to make adjustments for each other. Especially when and where it counted.

* * *

THE END


End file.
